No matter what
by kouji-Bielefield
Summary: based on the first few episodes of Kyou Kara Maou s3.Wolfram leaves one day aft being chosen as the new Maou during a meeting of the 10 aristocrats.Yuuri is upset,and so he goes on a journey to find Wolfram himself-with no sense of direction.
1. No matter what

Note-please be sure that you at least watch the first 2 episodes of kyou kara maou season 3

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kyou Kara Maou…..

Note-please be sure that you at least watch the first 2 episodes of kyou kara maou season 3. This story is only a slight modification of the episode after that. :3

how the story initially goes:

When Yuuri returns to his world ,the 10 aristocrat representatives had a meeting as to the selection of the new demon king. After the discussion, Wolfram is chosen. Then all of a sudden, Yuuri returns. But Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana , ( Bielefeld territory representative)does not favour Yuuri as the Maou and still supports Wolfram as the new maou. (Note: Wolfram DOES NOT want to be the Maou.) Then one day after Yuuri's 16th birthday organized by Gunter, Wolfram disappears and they find a note on his desk.

Chapter 1.

"Whaaaat??" Yuuri screamed. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid what I just said is true your highness. Wolfram has left and called off the engagement." Gunter apologized as he handed the letter which Wolfram had written, to the upset Maou.

"But….h..he couldn't just have left…No! At least not without….telling me…." Yuuri seemed more distressed then. Wolfram was gone. How was he supposed to react to that?

"Why..."

He turned to the side and saw Gretta with tears in her eyes. The look on her face only showed one word- Agony.

" Daddy's…not….coming back?" She asked, grabbing her hands together, squeezing them tightly. The Maou did not reply, he did not know how to. It was just unbearable, seeing Wolfram disappear and Gretta so upset.

Yuuri bent down and picked Gretta, Hugging her tightly in his warm arms, he comforted her with all the love he had. He could feel her tiny fists gripping onto the creases of his shirt and her tears staining his uniform.

"Don't worry Gretta, everything's going to be all right."

The Maou looked up at Conrart, looking as if he were in pain.(note: Yuuri is the one that looks hurt NOT conrart) It was obvious that Yuuri was holding back a few tears.

"Will…I ever see him again?" Yuuri asked in a shaky voice.

"Probably so. But it might take a few years." Conrart answered, trying to sound comforting.

"A few years?!" Yuuri shouted.

"You mean until a few years later…."His voice softened with every word he said,

"I'm supposed to go insane….?"

* * *

How could he have done this to me…Not me…Yuuri clutched onto Wolframs pillow, sitting cross-legged, staring at the empty space beside him that Wolfram had used to sleep on. All he did was stare. It was as if he were being controlled. He did not feel like, no, more of could not do anything else other than think of Wolfram. Both his body and his mind refused to rest. The only thing that mattered then was Wolfram.

_I guess I'll be sleeping alone from now. _Yuuri thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up. But instead, his chest felt like exploding, just like when he had first received the news of Wolfram. He knew that all this pain, all this suffering, was all because he knew that he would not be able to see Wolfram for the next few years.

"Wolfram…."…._ I miss you…_

His head was filled with thoughts of Wolfram. Only Wolfram. How was he going to survive?

His heart ached terribly. Yuuri did not want to accept that Wolfam had left.No, he wasn't going to let Wolfram out of his life until he had given an explanation, one that Yuuri could understand and finally accept.When suddenly, an idea hit him. His eyes widened and he smiled to himself. Wiping of the tears, he thought to himself "So there's still a bit of hope left."

"Don't worry Wolfram. I'm coming for you…."

The next day, Yuuri had burst into the dinning hall extra early (because he couldn't sleep) and demanded that he know where Wolfram was.

It was quite unusual for them to see Yuuri so concerned about Wolfram and therefore they were pleasantly shocked. It took them a while before they had answered him.

" He's at Lord Von Bielefeld's castle." Gwendal replied, frowning as usual.

"You mean his uncle's castle?"

Gwendal nodded.

"I see…"

Yuuri then rushed out of the hall, leaving the audience speechless.

"Something's wrong with his Majesty…"

"Don't worry, he's just love sick."

Yuuri brisked walk across the corridors of the castle. His usual cheery face turned into a determined frown. He headed towards the study where Gunter always held his lessons and entered.

"Ah. Your Majesty, here so soon? I didn't realize your Highness enjoyed learning so much! Oh your Highness! How so noble of you!" Gunter already had that dreamy face of his whenever he thought of the Maou and had continued to flatter him and his teachings. Yuuri had simply ignored his comments- he had no time to fool around. He had to bring Wolfram back.

"Give me a map of Shin Makoku." The Maou ordered. Gunter was amazed to see the Maou being so demanding for the first time.

"Uh..Yes Your Highness. Right away."

Gunter scanned through the shelves and pulled out a brownish scroll. He unrolled it out and handed it to the Maou. Yuuri then took the map and walked out of the room, not saying a word.

"Your Majesty…"

Yuuri looked at the map, studying every inch of it. He fixed his eyes on the Bielefeld territory –his destination.

_Don't worry Wolfram, I'll get you back.No matter what._

Yuuri went to the royal stables, where Dakaskos was feeding the horses.

"Eeh? Your Highness? Good morning." Dakaskos greeted, stumbling upon the shock.

"Prepare me a horse immediately. I'm taking a trip."

"Ahh.. Yes your majesty." Dakaskos then did as he was told while Yuuri waited patiently by the side watching him.

"Here you go your Majesty." Dakaskos said, handing Yuuri the horse.

Yuuri climbed on top of the horse and prepared for his trip. As he was about to go off, Dakaskos interrupted;

"Excuse me your Highness, I don't mean to be rude but where are you heading off to? Especially without Lord Weller? That's unusual."

"It's none of your business."

After the cold reply, Yuuri went off without another word.

The sun was bright and the trees were as green as ever. Birds were chirping and Kohi were flying in the sky. The weather was perfect; But Yuuri didn't even notice the beautiful scenery.

All he could think of was getting Wolfram back.

Yuuri looked at the map. It was almost dawn and there was no sign of any castle. He looked at the map once again and retraced his route. Was Yuuri lost?

The Maou realized that there was a long journey still ahead of him. Apparently, he had taken a wrong turn and ended up going towards the Christ territory. Though disappointed, the Maou had decided to turn around, persevere and get back on track. He wasn't going to stop no matter what.

Back at the castle, havoc had struck as everyone had started searching for the missing Maou. They had only realized that Yuuri had been missing when he had failed to show up for his lessons and Gunter had felt like he had been stood up. He had then started running around the castle screaming , " Oh your Highness! I'm sorry! Its all my fault! Where are you? Your Highness!!"

The full moon appeared in the sky, shining as brightly as ever. Usually, the moon in Shin Makoku had always seemed to have nicer views of the moon at night, and more stars apparently. Yuuri had been riding for so long that he had already forgotten where he was. He had long lost the map and had been relying on his instincts ever since.

Yuuri had rode through out each night and each day, using only senses and determination. Hoping only to be able to see Wolfram again, he passed out, dropping unconscious onto the ground in the middle of a forest path, which had seemed deserted. Fatigue had overcome him and there wasn't an ounce of strength left. Some how, his horse had seemed to remain loyal and stay by the Maou's side, probably driven by his strong aura.

To Be continued. Please review:)


	2. You're safe now

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I was too late to own Kyou Kara Maou

Yuuri opened his eyes hesitantly and studied his background. He was tied up to a wooden pole behind him and could not move at all. He had tried budging to loosen the rope but with no avail. He looked up and sighed in disappointment, as a large figure blocked his view. It was his horse. Apparently, the kidnappers, whoever it may have been, had some how gotten his horse and chained him to another wooden pole which was situated right beside the Maou. Yuuri was still uncertain as to what had happened earlier but whenever he tried to recall anything his mind would go blank. As he sat on the ground, beginning to feel bored, he remembered a TV Show that he had used to watch on Earth when he was young which included a character that could talk to animals. Say, since Yuuri had been the al mighty Maou, was it possible that he could have done the same?

He looked in to his Horses eyes and concentrated. _Come on Yuuri, you can do it!_ He spurred himself on. Just as he felt that a connection had sparked, a voice interrupted.

"Well, well. I guess your awake now." A large –sized, bald man said, grinning.

Yuuri glared at him.

"Since that's the case, we'll just transport you to our home base then. Be prepared." The man said, laughing devilishly for a somewhat unknown reason.

"Don't you know who I am?!" Yuuri shouted questioning the man.

"I got no idea what you're talking about. But as for me, I'm the chief of the Shtolten Bandits, Chief Solomen." As he left Maoh's sight, Yuuri felt something hard hit his head, and then he passed out-again.

"Not again…" Yuuri mumbled, as he regains his consciousness. He finds himself seated on a horse (not his) in front of another large –sized bandit.(note: he was still tied up)

Geez…They all eat too much. To think they call themselves bandits. They don't even look fit enough. Yuuri thought.

"Where am I?" Yuuri asked, looking around. It seemed as if he had been in a desert. There was no greenery at all and only a few houses. It seemed to be a town in the middle of nowhere.

"Eh? You're awake." Said the bandit behind him. He then announced to the Chief that the 'brat' (that was what they had called Yuuri) had awoken. The chief looked pleasantly surprise, as if he were expecting the moment to come, and told Yuuri,

"Ahh… What great timing. We're almost there, so just hold on there." Then, the chief elbowed Yuuri in the stomach- hard.

Yuuri felt the pain at his stomach. It had hurt so much that he had fallen off, straining his eyes, trying so hard not to scream from the agony. He clenched his teeth, holding everything back. He felt as if a boulder had fallen onto him. After a while, Yuuri sat up slowly, despite his restricted movement.

The cruel man simply laughed at Yuuri's misery. He bent down from his horse and stared at Yuuri. Grabbing his collar, the chief warned, "There's more of that coming for you later."

Chief Solomen then let go, dropping the weak maoh onto the ground once more. Yuuri had already been worn out by the dehydration and starvation while searching for Wolfram. This had just made it worse. One of the bandits picked Yuuri up and placed him on top of a horse, just like before. The pain in Yuuri's stomach continued to linger, but despite everything that had been going on, Yuuri held back. He knew that if he were to say anything stupid this time there was not going to be anyone there to help him. After all, he had snuck out of the castle without telling anyone where he was off to.

Back at the capital, word about the missing Maou had already spread. Even most of the human countries had already known about it.

"It's most likely that he went to Lord Bielefeld's castle to look for Wolfram." Conrart suggested. Considering that Yuuri had been acting strangely ever since Wolfram had gone.

"But Lord Waltorana hasn't reported any sightings of King Yuuri there at all." Gunter replied, sounding as worried as ever.

"But where else could he have gone?" Gwendal asked, "How can we trust Waltorana in the first place?"

The group entered a deep cave .There were torches at the walls of the cave and so it was quite visible. All the while, Yuuri was thinking of how he thought he hadn't been able to see Wolfram one last time, how he hadn't been able to understand why he had left. Why?….

"We've arrived. Lets go tell the boss, chief. Take the brat to the same place."

Yuuri had overheard what one of the bandits had just said.

Same place? What same place? Yuuri wondered.

The Maou was then carried on the shoulder of one of the bandits deeper into the cave.

What he saw there was unforgivable.

There were Men , Women and children whose wrists had been chained up and were heavily guarded by a few other bandits.

"Here you go ,you brat. Now you'll join them." The bandit said, throwing Yuuri onto the ground. Another 2 bandits then started to untie him and then chained his wrists together, pushing him forcefully into the crowd of helpless victims.

Yuuri could not believe his eyes. He looked around him and saw that all the victims had deep, dark bruises on them. _Had all of them been treated so badly? Including the children? How could they…_

"Behold, the boss of the Shtolten Bandits, Lord Shtolten." One bandit announced.

Another large sized man walked in. _They all looked the same…_Yuuri thought.

He glanced at the 'prisoners' , all of which were trembling in fear. One by one , all of them started bowing down to the boss. Yuuri was so confused but had bowed down anyway, just to be safe.

" You! Why aren't you bowing down?!" A bandit shouted ,pointing to a man, who had failed to bow down.

"I didn't know ! I'm sorry!" He apologized, bowing down immediately. But it seemed that the bandits didn't believe in apologies, and had pulled the helpless man out from the group.

"Please! Don't !I 'm sorry ! It won't happen again!" The man pleaded. But it was too late. A group of bandits had already started beating the innocent man up, kicking, punching, clubbing…Blood splattered as the bandits practically distorted the mans face. Everyone watched in terror and Yuuri couldn't help but feel upset.

"Now you see , you worthless idiots. This is what you get when you disrespect Lord Shtolten. So all of you better behave."

"Hey wait! That's not fair! How was he supposed to know that we were supposed to bow down?" A young boy with blond hair from the group shot up, with an angry look on his face.

"You are mean , mean people."

Everybody looked shocked at the boy's actions. They all knew for sure that he was dead meat.

"Why you…" The boss shouted.

The woman beside the child begged the boy to sit down. But he had refused to budge.

"I'm sorry my lord! Please forgive my boy, he was foolish! Please spare him! Take me instead!" The Woman pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

Yuuri saw the sincerity and the agony in her eyes. His heart ached as he saw the desperate woman cling onto her son as the bandits tried to pull him away from her, clubbing her at the same time. She cried desperately but her actions did not seem to have had any impact on the heartless boss. Yuuri saw the expression on Lord Shtolten's face.

He was smiling at the horrible fate of one that had defied him. The Maou then turned to the boy's direction again. But this time, he didn't just any mere boy, he saw Wolfram being pulled away.

_What… This can't be…how…_ Yuuri looked confused. But as he saw the look on Wolfram's face, he couldn't help but be filled with rage at the bandits. Yes , he had turned into the Maou.

"Hurting the innocent and inflicting cruelty on the weak? How low can you get. It is not my nature to kill but this time I will not object. Justice be done!" The Maou said, raising his voice.

"What's.. what's happening? Who is he?!" Lord Shtolten asked, panicking.

The Maou had placed a shield barrier over the innocent prisoners that protected them from any of his attacks. As he summoned his Maryoku , some how , fire appeared instead of water. The Maou had absorbed all of the fire from the torches and formed a dragon. He charged it at them, burning most of them to death. The Maou stood there, watching the bandits scream for help. But nothing could save them now.

The Maou turned towards the crowd as he walked towards Wolfram. Wolfram shivered slightly, afraid of the Maou's magnificent power, as he Maou walked closer and closer.

Just then , the Maou bent down, and hugged Wolfram, who somehow had felt smaller but that didn't really matter.

"You're safe now Wolfram-" The Maou assured, falling to the ground. The fire stopped and the shield disappeared. Everything was back to normal as the people recalled what they had just seen, whether to believe it or not.

The small boy watched as the Maou's eyes began to close, and gently removed himself from Yuuri's grip. The woman ran to him and hugged him with all her love, glad that her son was all right.

As she looked at the unconscious Maou, she gasped in realization.

_That black hair, that black uniform….Could that be the Maou ?_ She thought. But she had doubts, why would the Maou be here? Coming to think of it, hadn't she heard somewhere that the Maou was missing? Was that really the legendary Maou of Shin Makoku?

Just then, she was interrupted in her thoughts by her son's voice.

" Mummy, who is that man, and who is Wolfram?"

To be continued. Ps , sorry that I made Yuuri faint so many times in this chapter.


	3. Someone Important to me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou…sob

The Maou opened his eyes.

_Awww… How many times have I passed out today?_ Yuuri thought to himself. This was the third time he had woken up with the "where–the–heck-am- I feeling". He sat up, rubbing his head.

Then he remembered- Wolfram!

"Where's Wolfram!?" He asked(talking to himself) looking around ,and realized that he was in a house, on a bed.

"Where… am I?" He mumbled to himself. Just then, the very same small blond boy walked into the room, slowly approaching the awoken stranger.

"Hey there little one," Yuuri greeted, trying to sound friendly " Do you mind telling me where I am?"

The little Blondie looked at the Maou.

"You're in no name village." The little boy said, smiling.

"No name village huh…where have I heard that name before…"

"This is the village where the half Mazoku and half Humans live, since we're not accepted by pretty much everyone." The boy explained.

The Maou seemed shocked at how calmed the boy had told him that. Maybe it was because he had accepted the fact that he was a half human- half Mazoku and could not change it.

The boy then further explained how his Mother had asked the "prisoners" to help bring Yuuri back to their home village and take care of him until he was well.

"She said you were a very important person." The boy added, "So, who are you mister? And how did you make those flames appear? That was sooooo cool! I have never seen anyone with so much power in my life! Can you teach me how to do that one-day? But it's too bad I can't use magic like you Mazokus since I'm not pure Mazoku…(He's too young and doesn't know the word Maryoku)"

"Flames?" Yuuri asked, sounding a bit puzzled.

"Yea, Flames! Don't you remember Mister?" The boy questioned.

"Not really…."

Flames? But why? Wasn't I supposed to have a water- elemented Maryoku or something?

All of a sudden a woman entered the room- it was the very same one that was in the cave. She immediately bowed down before Yuuri and greeted,

" Good Morning your Highness. Would you like something to eat?" offering a plate in her hands.

"Highness? Why are you calling me that?" Yuuri asked, sounding puzzled. He hadn't expected them to find out who he was considering that the bandits didn't.

"Aren't you the Maou?" She asked.

"Umm… well.. yea… but how did you find out?"

"It was quite obvious actually, your highness. Your black eyes, your black hair, your black clothes and your magnificent display of Maryoku." She flaunted.

Yuuri felt kind of embarrassed. He gave the "it-was-nothing look" and tried to brush the compliment aside.

"So, your Highness, would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

Yuuri immediately accepted. He had been so hungry and had been waiting for her to say those very words ever since he had woken up. She then handed him a plate of what seemed to be Potato stew. Yuuri gobbled it down at once, ignoring its appearance.

"This tastes REALLY REALLY good!" He complimented, pointing at the bowl, hoping for more.

The woman smiled. She then took his plate and went to the kitchen to get him seconds.

"You're the Maou ? The Maou of Shin Makoku Maou?" The boy asked looking Yuuri as if he were some sort of superhero from a comic book.

"Well, I guess you could call me that.." Yuuri said, as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Woooowwwww….." The boy gazed at Yuuri, with his sparkling eyes. Yuuri could not help but feel embarrassed.

"By the way, did you see anybody with blonde hair, around my age?" He asked the boy.

"Huh? No… I'm the only "Blond" in the village." He boasted, proud of his hair color.

"Ehh?? Then where did Wolfram go?" Yuuri asked( Talking to himself again or you could call it, thinking out loud.)

" Yuuri," The boy mumbled.

" Huh, what is it?"

"Wolfram, who is he? Back at the cave, you suddenly hugged me and called me 'Wolfram', who is he??" He asked.

"What? I hugged you?! I thought you were Wolfram! Aww man… I hallucinated….probably because I was so tired, I thought you were him… Sorry about that…"

"Its ok Yuuri," The boy smiled "So is he your lover?"

"Ehhhhh?! Lover?! Nahhh!!" Trying to hide the fact that the reason he was here was all because of Wolfram.

"Then who is he?"

" He's a friend of mine…."(Yuuri you liar…) Yuuri's expression suddenly turned dark.. He had gotten lost and failed to get Wolfram back. No… He couldn't quit now. He had to get Wolfram back.

The boy's mother then came in with the plate of fresh 'potato stew'. She kneeled down, handing the bowl to the Maou.

"There's no need to be so formal. I mean we just met you know." Yuuri said, accepting the bowl. Once again, he gobbled down every last scrap of food off the plate and licked it clean. The woman could not help but be pleased that the legendary Maou had enjoyed her cooking so much.

As soon as Yuuri was done, the woman told him that his horse had been following them all the way back to the village and was waiting outside the house. Talk about loyalty…

Yuuri then asked if they had a map of any sort,

"I'm afraid we do not own one. You see, being half Mazoku and half human, we don't actually travel." She explained.

"Oh, never mind then. Do you have any idea how to get to Bielefeld territory?" Yuuri asked.

"I think my husband does. I'll ask him to lead you to Bielefeld territory later. After all, it's the least we could do for saving our lives."

"Thanks a lot. If it's possible, could you arrange for him to bring me there as soon as possible? You see, I'm kinda in a bit of a rush…"

"I understand. I'll alert him right away." Then, the woman left the room.

"You have to go so soon? Can't you stay?" The boy asked, pouting his lips, with those cute, irresistible eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's really important.."

"What is it , Yuuri?"

"I need to look for some one, some one very important to me…"

TO BE continued:3ps; sorry this chapter is so short…


End file.
